1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object lens driving device which drives an object lens for focusing a light beam on an optical disk and recording or reproducing information, and an optical head having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a driving device for recording or reproducing information into/from an optical disk such as a CD (Compact Disk), CD-RW (Rewritable), DVD (Digital Versatile Disk)-ROM (Read Only Memory) and DVD-RAM (Random Access Memory) has spread in recent years.
Such a driving device records or reproduces information into/from an optical disk by radiating a light beam from an optical head to the optical disk. In this case, an optical head uses an object lens to focus a light beam radiated from a light source on to a predetermined position on an optical disk.
Thus, an optical head is provided with an object lens driving device which comprises a focusing mechanism to control an object lens in the focusing direction, a tracking mechanism to control the object lens in the tracking direction, and a tilting mechanism to control the tilt of the object lens.
Each of the focusing mechanism, tracking mechanism and tilting mechanism of the object lens drive device adopts electromechanical conversion technology which moves the object lens by a predetermined distance in a predetermined direction by combining a coil and a magnet and controlling the electricity applied to the coil.
However, in current object lens driving devices, all the magnets and coils constituting each mechanism are mounted close to one another, and this structure raises a problem that the magnetic flux around the magnets constituting a focusing mechanism or a tracking mechanism, for example, affects the operation of the tilting mechanism.